Love will thaw
by Sammy Ocean
Summary: Okay this is my storry about live goes on after the great thaw, it should mainly be family fluff maybe some light romance here and there... there are some adjustments to things in the Movie because it never seemed right to me but they will allways be shown in the storry its basically the story of elsa takeing over their parents responsibility and their live as it is post movie.


Okay authors not first... sadly do not own any of the characters in Frozen... only own the storiline and characters etc that were cereated out of my mind xD

read and review but please make sure any critic is kept constructive... so please don't just go around insulting it... keep in mind anyone who writes puts their heart into their story... sry did have bad experiences so I sadly do feel the need to warn there...

and last but not least a great thanks to IndyGirl89 for betaing it.

* * *

><p>Nobody at the market seems to notice the little boy dressed in dirty and torn clothes, who had just snuck off a boat. This only lasts until he is running away from one of the stands, stolen apples in his hands. Although he is small, he seems to be getting away from the woman who is running after him. At least until he crashes into Kristoff who instantly grabs a hold of his shirt at the back of his neck and his left arm.<p>

"What's the meaning of this?" Kristoff asks, turning to the woman who had been chasing this small boy. He couldn't be older than four or five years old.

"He stole those apples from me!" she accuses and reaches for what was hers. But all of a sudden a shocked look appears on her face and she takes a step back. The apples in the obviously-frightened child's hands are frozen. After seeing this, the woman turns her head in search of the queen, the only person who could do such a thing. But she is nowhere to be seen. Everybody's attention is turned back to the small group when the two apples shatter on a now frozen ground. Kristoff decides to take this somewhere else, not liking to be at the center of attention.

"Maybe we should let this be settled by the queen?" he asks, more because this boy seems to be just like Elsa, but also because it is something that she probably would like to know.

"That won't be necessary, just keep that brat away from my fruit." The woman waves him off, before she leaves them to stay with her stand, not wanting to leave her children to tend to it. Kristoff keeps a hold on the kid, not knowing what to do with the small boy. He was definitely too young to leave alone. And there was the issue with the frozen apples and the still frozen ground around the two of them. Deciding that the queen would at least have to know about the boy's obvious powers, he starts to walk towards the castle, taking the child with him. Elsa would probably be better suited to decide what to do with the boy anyway.

* * *

><p>After some struggles the child doesn't put up much of a fight. Therefore the two of them arrive at the castle in only a few minutes, directly walking into Anna.<p>

"Anna, where's Elsa?" he greets her, without really knowing what to say.

"Hello to you, too! Who's that?" Anna seems a little irritated over the situation. Plus she doesn't necessarily like to see him with a child. Of course she's only 16 years old and it will probably be a long time until her sister would agree to her marrying anyone. But this doesn't mean she doesn't consider Kristoff her true love, just that they can't move forward. So seeing him with a small child is no nice picture in her mind. Remembering that he is too young himself to be father of this child, she finally pulls herself out of her thoughts and decides to at least answer his question.

"She's in her study, but she doesn't want to be disturbed; she just threw me out because I was being too loud for her," she informs him, uncertain whether or not she should accompany him. Although she doesn't like to leave him alone to deal with an obviously stressed Elsa, she also doesn't like to have to deal with her so soon again, just minutes after having been told to leave.

"I'm certain she wants to know about this boy. He literally just froze the apples he had stolen at the market, as well as at least a foot of the ground around us." He explains the situation about the boy whose shirt he's still holding.

"All right, I'm coming with you," Anna, who seems quite shocked, decides. After that she takes Kristoff's free hand and pulls both boys after her, literally running back into the palace right into Elsa's study without even knocking.

"You should have knocked." Kristoff whispers to Anna, trying to stay as close to the door as possible. He has no desire to have to deal with a stressed queen, having been there a few times, since she is protective of her sister.

"Anna, seriously? Didn't I just tell you that I need to work? You take that…" Seeing how irritated she obviously is Anna decides to cut her off before this goes downhill too far and she ends up in trouble with her.

"This is work! And it's important. Kristoff, tell her what you saw and what happened." Anna steps back, realizing that she had probably been interrupting her sister a few times too often today, always for supposedly important things.

The small boy, whose shirt is still being held by Kristoff's much stronger hand, does his best to hind behind the other two. When Kristoff does step forward so he isn't behind Anna, it becomes impossible. Already trembling in fear, he just lets everything move by. If the queen is that way to her own sister, this could end really bad.

"He ran into me at the market while running away with a few stolen apples. Just a moment later they shattered on the ground though, frozen solid. Oh, and the ground around us was frozen, too." Kristoff rambled more, trying to explain and at the same time keeping hold of the child in his hand, who starts fighting him again while being under Elsa's gaze. Along with that, the floor around them starts to freeze and snow falls from the ceiling.

"I see," the queen states while slowly getting up from her seat and going over to the group in front of her, doing her best to look nice and not frightening at all. There was a small child stealing apples. By the boy's appearance, this was completely harmless, He had to have been hungry. His clothes must have been nice almost like they had been made for a prince at one time, but by now they were worn out and dirty, same as the boy. Obviously nobody was taking proper care of this child. Noticing the ice she was now standing on and remembering what fear did to her there she cautions herself to not frighten him anymore.

"I assume you were just hungry? Probably still are since you never got to eat?" she asks as gently as possible, only to receive a slight nod from the child.

"Then let us change that." She isn't able to let the poor child suffer. Everything else could wait, including the danger this child might bear to all of them if treated the wrong way. Just the fear he shows of her causes it to snow around them and freeze the floor, but only close to the boy, and not the whole room or kingdom, as it would be if Elsa would lose control.

Elsa takes the child by the hand and leads them down to the kitchen, deciding this will be the fastest way to have him fed. She asks the kitchen help present to prepare something and hand them some bread, while leading the child to the table right in the kitchen. Right when the food is set in front of the boy the cook comes into the kitchen and almost automatically takes off the boy's hat, as she used to with her sons.

"Hats off in my kitchen," she informs while absentmindedly passing by, already planning dinner in her head and leaving everyone else in the kitchen shocked, including the small boy who had been too slow to prevent it. He was now sporting long, curly blond hair, falling free over the child's small shoulders.


End file.
